planetaryannihilationfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Hartmde/Having trouble getting started on Planetary Annihilation?
Some gameplay basics covered (including starting out, units, tactics, and end game). Where to Start on Planetary Annihilation Cliff notes are posted below (more "proper" text guide will be added at another time. * · Galactic War is a great place to start so you can learn new tech slowly instead of the all at once in skirmishes · Start economy and build army · Economy bar at the top, 2 resources Metal and Energy · Metal is used to create units at a fixed cost. Each unit/building costs a specific amount of metal always · Energy is used to power certain builds/units (factories, fabricators, radars, teleportors, bomber due to ammo system) that varies per second · Commander is most efficient, then bot/vehicle fabricators, and finally air fabricators are the least efficient in power · Build bar at the bottom of the screen to select a building to make · Prefer to start by building a factory (which is up to you, but I usually go air) · Send commander to build on metal spots and energy creators while factory makes fabricators · Hold down shift to make build queue · Area commands (click and drag) to quickly queue up multiple buildings · Don’t forget about the infinite build option to keep factories pumping out troops · Never stop expanding, always work on improving your economy and production · If you ever think you are good on units, triple your number…. Once you’ve done that, triple it again. Keep expanding · 5 basic unit types (vehicles, bots, aircraft, naval, and orbital · Vehicle – backbone of more armies, intend to deal more damage and have more health · Bots – low health, but fast and great for raiding · Aircraft – fast but vulnerable to anti-air, but if you can get superiority you can cause your enemy a lot of trouble · Naval – expensive, lot of health, damage, and range. Can destroy a base outside of the base’s defensive range · Orbital – most unique, don’t underestimate them. A pack of anchors or a laser satellite can do serious damage · Since each map is generated for the current game, each map is unique, so no true build order or strategy to learn to win every game, must adapt. · To adapt you must have intel, so scouting is important. 4 ways (scout vehicles, scout aircraft, ground radar, and orbital radar) · Vehicles and aircraft – excellent for scouting the outside of the enemy base and rest of planet. Other option is a suicide run into the base to discover their strategies and tactics (don’t expect them to return if this option is chosen) (strategies and tactics aka – advanced units, nukes, orbital, antinukes, you must know what they are doing to beat them) · Ground radar/radar towers – perfect for spotting incoming armies, starting radar is cheap and low maintenance so build everywhere (seriously, build them all over) · Radar satellites – more of a radar and aircraft combo, can move over enemy base and gives a direct line of sight (watch out for umbrellas ground turret, anchors turret in space, and avengers fighters) · Game is very offensive orientated, won’t win by turtling (to an extent). Better to be attacking and forcing your opponent to react to you than the other way around · Change your tactics, you are attacking a planet don’t keep attacking the same spot, when they start building defenses simply go around them. Make sure to scout out their metal and energy production outside of their main base (preferably unprotected too) and destroy them · Planetary annihilation is mainly focused on gigantic armies and combat, not single game enders. Therefore, there are many ways to win a match. · Most common is to out maneuver and overwhelm an enemy. Destroy their outlying metal to choke their economy and give yourself the upper hand · Other ways to win is snipe the commander using nukes, orbital satellites, aircraft, or flanking them. · Of course there is always the metal planets laser (death star reference/joke) and the amazing planet smash using the Halleys Category:Blog posts